The present invention relates to batteries such as prismatic rechargeable batteries. More specifically, the present invention relates to prismatic rechargeable batteries having a housing which has a plurality of cell vessels which are separated from one another by electrically insulating intermediate walls, and having plate stacks which are formed from stacked electrode plates, with one plate stack being held in each of the cell vessels. The present invention also relates to a method for production of a prismatic rechargeable battery such as this.
Prismatic rechargeable batteries are well known and comprise a plurality of encapsulated battery cells which are arranged alongside one another in a common housing, are each formed from stacked electrode plates, and are filled with electrolyte.
EP 1 087 449 A1 discloses a typical conventional prismatic rechargeable battery. The battery cells, which have a large number of stacked electrode plates, are inserted from above into associated vessels in a housing, with the cover open. The cell vessels are in this case formed by electrically insulating intermediate walls. Output conductor plates are provided on the opposite sides of the battery cells, which are adjacent to the intermediate walls, and are each welded to the positive and negative electrode plates. The output conductor plates are guided upwards in a dead space in the housing in the area of the cover, where they are welded to the adjacent output conductor plate, in order to produce an electrical connection.
In order to shorten the current-carrying paths, WO 03/015194 A1 proposes that contact connections on the front face be welded in cutouts in the housing to the respective battery cells which are adjacent to output conductor plates arranged on the opposite sides of an intermediate wall.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved prismatic rechargeable battery which has as low an internal resistance as possible and has a higher packing density to reduce dead space within the battery. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved method for the production of a prismatic rechargeable battery.